Best Friends Forever
by ThatKidFromSchool
Summary: Noel and Emily have been best friends since Kindergarten. Noel doesn't know it yet but what happens when he starts to develop strong feelings for his long time best friend, Emily Fields? How will Emily feel about this? This is a Nemily story !
1. Anything

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Best Friends Forever **

**Prologue **

"Hi Noel!" She squeaked in glee. She was so excited to see him again.

"Emily!" The little boy was gleaming with joy when he saw his best friend rush up to hug him. It was the first day of first grade and the pair was so happy to be able to see each other everyday again. Emily and Noel have been best friends for a really long time. They did almost everything together. From going to the park, riding bikes, or even playing with dolls and action figures during recess.

Emily Fields was always so quiet and shy. She would normally sit in the back of the room, isolated from everyone else. If she did speak, it was because the teacher called on her to answer a question or to say "thank you" or "excuse me" when someone says "bless you" or if someone is in the way. She didn't let her shyness affect her behavior and polite manners.

Noel Kahn, on the other hand, was the class clown. He was never afraid to speak his mind. He also had a shy side, but not as shy as Emily. Unlike other class clowns, he was polite and was never mean to anyone unless he had to. Although the situations of that never happened. Noel never really cared when every boy in class would make fun of him for hanging out with girls. However, that did affect his and Emily's friendship.

_Four year old Noel Kahn was playing in the sandbox with Ezra Fitz and Caleb Rivers. Nap time was over so Mrs Lee decided to bring the class outside. Noel was playing around the sand when Emily Fields caught his eye. She was sitting on the swings all by herself. He didn't seem to recognize her before. His plan was to go over there and ask her to join him. He wanted a new friend. _

_"Hey Ezra, Caleb!" He called to his two best friends making castles out of sand. _

_"Yeah, Noel?" Caleb asked, blowing his long bangs out of his hair. _

_"Whose she?" _

_"I don't know her name, why don't you ask her?" Ezra says, going back to digging the artificial sand. Noel was curious and he desperately wanted a new friend so he stood up and ran over to her. He didn't know it, but he was nervous. He approached her quietly as she was playing with her hair. He lightly tapped her shoulder as she slightly jumped from the encounter. _

_"Hi, whats your name?" He asked shyly, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down. Emily opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. She couldn't believe a boy was willing to talk to her. He shifted uncomfortably, noticing how long it took for her to answer. _

_"My name is Emily, whats your name?" She finally answered, this surprised Noel. She answered him with a big smile on her face. Noel smiled, showing his teeth. _

_"My name is Noel." He beamed, reaching out to shake her hand which she timidly accepted, "Do you want to play with me and my friends at the sandbox?" He asked, in hopes to have a new friend. She nodded, afraid she might scare him away if she screamed out yes. Noel was overwhelmed, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the sandbox. _

_While they were running over there Noel stopped and turned to face her. "Do you wanna be my new best friend?" He asked, before he introduced her to his "old" best friends. _

_"I don't know. I never had a friend before." She said, sadly. _

_"Never ever!" He was shocked. She nodded her head, "Can I be your first ever best friend?" He asked, in hopes of her saying yes. _

_"Okay!" She gladly accepted, in a joyous tone. _

_"Great! Maybe one day, you can come over my house so I can show you all of my toys!" He said, happily before dragging her to the sandbox again. He was still holding her hand when they reached their destination. "Ezra, Caleb! Guys, this is Emily! She's going to be playing with us today!" Ezra and Caleb looked almost disgusted, moving away from Noel's new friend. _

_Ezra spoke up, "But she's a girl!"_

_Noel was confused at his snide comment, "What's wrong with girls! Your mom is a girl!" He defended. _

_"But my mom doesn't have cooties! Emily does because all the girls in school have cooties!" Caleb said, standing up with Ezra. They were both upset with Noel and angry with Emily. _

_"I don't have cooties." She said quietly. She took a small step forward, causing Caleb and Ezra to flinch and step back. _

_"Don't come near us! You're going to get us infected with a disease!" Emily was hurt, she let go of Noel's hand, fearing that she might give her first ever friend sick. She didn't want to be embarrassed anymore so she stepped away, and ran back to the swings. She was clearly hurt. She thought she already lost her only friend, one minute after they united. _

_"Why'd you guys do that! She just wanted to play with us!" Noel was furious with his friends. He couldn't believe they scared off his new best friend. _

_"Noel! She has cooties! Cooties can get us so sick that it might kill us! My mommy said so!" Ezra said, trying to talk sense in his friend. _

_"Come on Noel! Lets go on the slides. She already infected the sandbox!" Caleb said, Noel was too mad to come. He stayed planted at his spot outside of the box. _

_"Noel, are you coming?" Ezra asked, and Noel shaked his head. _

_"Okay, well at least wash your hands! She touched you!" Noel shaked his head again. _

_"She's my new best friend! She can't have cooties!" He huffed, and then smiled. He had an evil plan in his mind. _

_"All girls have cooties, Noel! Its a fact!" Caleb was confused at this. _

_"What's a fact?" He asked not very familiar with the new vocabulary. _

_"I'll tell you later." Four year old Ezra sighed. _

_"Hey guys, can I get a high five?" Noel raised his "cootie" filled hand. _

_"No! You're infected!" Noel came closer to the pair as they ran away in terror. Noel laughed to himself before running back to Emily. _

_As he approached her, he heard small whimpers and sniffles. "Emily? Are you okay? Why you crying?" He asked. _

_"Because I gave you a disease." She choked out, sadly. _

_"No, you didn't! I'm fine! See!" He held up his cootie free hand, in all smiles to try and make her feel better. _

_"But I have cooties, you don't wanna be friends with me now." She sniffled, looking away. _

_Noel sighed, "Ezra and Caleb were just being meanie faces! You don't have cooties! I wanna be friends with you! Were gonna be best friends forever!" He exclaimed, in all smiles that showcased his pearly whites. _

_"Promise?" Emily asked, giggly. Her tears, ceased to cascade down her face. _

_"Pinky promise!" He said, holding out his pinky. _

_Emily looped her pinky through his, smiling, "Best friends forever!" They said in unison. _

They did everything together, from that point on. Caleb and Ezra refused to play with Noel which made Emily upset all over again. She didn't want him to lose his friends but Noel refused to stop playing and talking to her. He said he promised they would be best friends _forever. _

Caleb and Ezra didn't want to lose their third buddy and Noel didn't want to be friends with them again until they accept Emily. They accepted and acted civil around the girl and never tried to talk to her like a pal until Noel's fifth birthday.

Caleb was the first to have a change of heart for Emily when they first played with lightsabers. Ezra, on the other hand, was not fond of her playing with boys stuff.

_"Hey Emily! Look what I got!" Noel held up his glowing blue lightsaber. _

_"Another lightsaber! Can I play?" She asked, he smiled and handed it to her. _

_"No way! She can't play with that! Its a toy for __boys only__!" Ezra huffed. _

_"That doesn't mean a girl can't play with it, Ezra." Caleb said, watching her swing the saber around. _

_"But its a boys toy!" _

_"I think its cool she wants to play star wars with us." Caleb mumbled, seeing Noel and Emily having fun, battling with their lightsabers. _

_"I'm not playing." Ezra crossed his arms. _

_Caleb thought it was pretty cool she wanted to play a boys game, unlike the other girls at their school. He completely ignored Ezra and said, "I wanna play too!" Noel and Emily smiled and they all ran upstairs to his room. Ezra reluctantly stalked behind. _

_"Come on Ezra! Stop being such a- such a-" Caleb didn't want to be mean to his best friend so he kept quiet. _

_"Such a what, Caleb?" Ezra was fuming. _

_"Such a baby!" He blurted. Noel, Ezra, Caleb, and Emily widened their eyes. Noel, Emily, and Caleb covered their mouths. Oh No He Did Not! He just called him a baby! _

_"Oh my gosh, he just called him a baby." Noel whispered to Emily's ear. They were all in shock. That was probably the meanest name you could call someone at that age. _

_"I'm telling!" Ezra yelled. Caleb flinched and grabbed his arm. _

_"Please don't tell, Ezra! Please, please! I just thought you were, umm, exasperating!" Noel and Emily looked at Caleb with confused looks. _

_"Exaspe-what?" Emily asked. _

_"My mommy taught me that word. She told me I was exasperating!" _

_"Its exaggerating! Not exasperating! And I was not exaggerating! She's a girl! And girls can't play with us, boys!" _

_"What's going on in here?" Their moms came in the room, wondering what the fuss was all about. _

_"Mommy! Caleb just called me a baby!" Ezra screamed, exasperated. _

_"Now why would he do that?" _

_"I didn't mean to. He was being a meanie pants to Emily." Caleb said in a scared tone, not wanting to get in trouble. _

_"What happened?" Mrs Fields asked when she heard the mention of her daughter. _

_"Emily, Caleb and I were playing with lightsabers and then Ezra told Emily she couldn't play with us because she's a girl and then- and then Ezra said he's not playing and then- and then Caleb called him a baby!" Noel said quickly. So quickly that he was running out of breath. _

_"Just because its a boys toy doesn't mean girls can't play it, Ezra Fitz." His mother chastised. _

_"Caleb Rivers! Just because someone is being a meanie pants does not give you the right to call them a mean name." Mrs Rivers criticized. _

_"Besides girls can do everything a boy can, and they can do boys things, sometimes even better than a boy." Mrs Kahn said. Noel piped up. _

_"Nu-uh! Mommy! You're not better than me in lightsabers." Noel was joking, of course which caused the grown ups in the room to laugh. _

_"I can be, but what I'm saying is that girls can play better than boys and with boys." She said, "Now Ezra, you should play with Emily and have fun. That's why you're here right?" Ezra nodded. _

_"Okay, I'll play but what about cooties!" _

_"Emily doesn't have cooties, sweetie." Mrs Fitzgerald said while all the moms went back downstairs. _

_"Were playing teams, Ezra and Emily versus Me and Caleb!" Noel said, throwing him and Emily a sword while he and Caleb ran to the other side of the room. _

Ezra and Emily became friends the minute they beat Caleb and Noel. Noel thought he was the clever one for setting Emily and Ezra up on teams.

With Emily always hanging out with Noel, Ezra, and Caleb, she got enough courage to become more social with the other girls, who gladly accepted to being friends with her. Ezra and Caleb didn't take too long to befriend Emily's new friends Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Alison DiLaurentis and Hanna Marin. The seven were the best of friends.

"I missed you, Emily! I haven't seen you in almost three weeks!" Noel exclaimed.

"I missed you too, Noel! But I was on vacation." She said.

"At least you didn't forget about me yet. Remember, best friends forever."

"Best friends forever and ever." She repeated. They were both in happy moods.

"Come on! Lets go find Caleb, Ezra, Spencer, Aria, Alison, and Hanna!"

"I already found Hanna over there!" Emily grabbed Noel's hand as they rushed to find their friends.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Anything**

"What in the world are you doing?" Emily asked as she walked into the Kahn's garage.

"Looking for my moms tennis racket." Noel pulled out a lightsaber, "Nope, not a tennis racket. Remember this?" Emily took the object out of his hands.

"How could I forget? The almighty Ezra Fitz and I kicked your ass in star wars." She laughed.

"You know you guys cheated." He shouted, still rummaging through old boxes of stuff to find, "Found it!" He popped out from behind an old box and coughed, "My mom decides to play tennis now. A million years later after she bought this thing."

"Why is she playing tennis now?"

"I don't know, probably because she wants to try out this new weight loss thing for woman." Noel said, furrowing his eyebrows in a confused manner. They were both in the tenth grade now, "So what brings you to my fortress?"

"I came with a message from the great Obi Wan Kenobi." Emily laughed, "But seriously, I'm bored."

"Well I have nothing to do either, so I wasn't the best person to meet at the moment." He motioned for her to come inside so he could give the racket to his mom.

"You have nothing to do? At all? You always have something to do."

"Well I was going to my trampoline."

Emily smiled, "Then lets go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside to his large trampoline.

"So no gossip today?" He laughed while they jumped around and did flips.

"Well there are new movers today. Toby and Jenna Cavanaugh."

"Yeah, wow! The St. Germain's moved here last week and now the Cavanaugh family." Emily soon became distant at the mention of the St. Germain family.

"You know Maya St. Germain isn't bad."

"She seems pretty hot and I heard she's into the ladies." Noel said.

"How do you know that? She's been here a week." Emily laughed even though just a few days ago, she had a run in with Maya.

"Well Ben said he saw Maya at the front of her house kissing some girl." Noel says, "I wonder if that girl goes to Rosewood." Emily stopped jumping, feeling a little uneasy.

At this, Noel stopped too, "Something wrong, Em?" He asked with concern.

"No, nothing's wrong, umm, its just-" She hesitated, "Nothing, never mind."

"You can tell me, best friends forever, remember? You don't have to tell me now, but when you're ready okay?" Emily smiled, and nodded.

"I want to tell you but not here or now, is that okay?"

Noel gave her a reassuring smile, "When ever you're ready." They did a few flips and just bounced around the trampoline before the pair headed inside to watch a movie.

Emily felt a little uneasy throughout the whole movie. All she did was worry about if Ben saw her and Maya's kiss. All she did was worry about if Ben told anyone that it was her. She was just worried. She didn't even know about her feelings involving Maya.

Noel, noticed this, of course. Her facial expressions said it all. The nervous worried faces she's making, concerns him since it wasn't a scary movie. They were watching Pitch Perfect. It wasn't even close to a scary movie.

"Emily, you feeling okay?" Noel's voice was gentle, it was comforting so it didn't startle her.

"I'm fine, why would you think that?"

"You're shaking." Noel was worried about her. He always cared for her like an older brother. Normally, the guys would say he had some kind of crush on her every time he defended her. He just cared, a lot. He would always deny when someone accuses him of loving Emily. He does, just not in that way. At least thats what he thinks.

"Noel, can I tell you something?" She asked, quietly.

"Anything."

"Remember when Ben told you he saw Maya kissing a girl?" He nodded, not sure what she's saying, "That was me. I kissed Maya St Germain a few days ago." Noel thought he felt his heart drop. He didn't know why he felt that way, he just did.

"Why?" He choked out, he had no idea why he felt so broken over this, "Do you like her in that way?"

"I don't know. I think I do but I just don't know." He put a hand on her knee, "But I do know, is that if I'm gay, my mom will never accept it."

"She's your mom, she will accept you for who you are. I know I will because I know you'll be happy and I think that's all that matters." It almost stung to say those words. He still didn't know why and he was denying the fact that he might actually like her in that way too. He doesn't know that he does like her in that way but he does and probably much more.

He thought that if she was gay, he would lose all his chances with her. Although he doubted it, he always thought they would end up together.

"Thank you, I think I needed that."

"Don't worry so much, everything will be fine."

"You don't know that for sure."

"You're right but that doesn't mean it won't be okay."

She smiled, "Can I sleep here tonight? My mom's out."

"You know, I never say no to these offers." He turned off the lights and wrapped his arms around her in a friendly way.

"Night Noel."

"Goodnight, Em."

* * *

**_This is a Nemily story. (Noel and Emily) This is Emily and Noel's part of the story. Parts of my story "Don't Play Games" will be in this but not in the same exact form. I changed it up just a little bit. To those who read that story and if you haven't already check it out, if you ship Spoby. This chapter was rather short but I didn't know how to start the story. I just knew I wanted to write a Nemily story. Haha. Review maybe? Byyyyyeeeeee -ThatKidFromSchool _**


	2. Just Come Over

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 2 - Just Come Over**

As Noel lied down with Emily cuddled into him, he began to think a lot about their friendship. He didn't know how but something changed in him today. He started to have a change of feelings for Emily Fields. The girl he had best friends with for years. The girl who was always there for him when times were tough. The girl who always covered for him when something bad happened.

The girl was his _best friend._

She was his best friend but maybe there was something more to that. There was something about today that made him have second thoughts about the girl who has been there for him through thick and thin but they only managed to be friends. He didn't know how but he was starting to gain an empty feeling when he found out that Emily may be gay.

In other circumstances, if one of his other friends were to be gay, he would be completely supportive but with Emily, he didn't know. A part of him thought if this were really true, he would lose her. Emily had boyfriends before but it was later found out that most of those guys broke up with her because of him. Because of her _best friend. _

Those guys were able to be with her in a closer way than Noel but they would still envy him.

Noel never thought much about it but she always made time for him, canceling her dates just for him and thats _why_ most of her relationships didn't last. Now that he thought about it, it was for that reason. He smiled as he felt her shift in position on the bed, snuggling closer to his chest.

He loved the feeling of them being this close together. He loved when she would give him a kiss on the cheek when in times of need or when he was just being sweet. It was friendly but he smiled at the memories.

The more he thought about them together, the more he tried to piece the puzzle. Thats when everything hit him. Thats when he knew about how he really felt about her. It was like he was hit in the head just a moment ago.

Thats when he realized, _he was falling in love with her. _

* * *

"How's my favorite swimmer today?" Noel asked, walking casually inside the room with the large swimming pool. Emily laughed, drying up after a nice days swim.

"Great, coach says I have a shot of being captain and anchor for the sharks." She beamed.

"Congratulations, but I can't say I didn't expect that to happen. You're the best swimmer in all of Rosewood." Emily blushed, smiling at him.

"Thanks, but I'm not the best."

"You know you don't always have to be so modest." He laughed.

"There are plenty of great swimmers that are much better than me in Rosewood."

"Like who?" He challenged.

"Paige McCullers or Ben Coogan."

"Oh please, you know you are much better than them."

"I should probably change, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, at Spencer's? Toby might come over, you should meet him."

"At Spencer's, it is then." She smiled before walking off.

Noel walked off to lunch. He had already met the new kid, Toby Cavanaugh since he was assigned a locker next to his. Walking around the hallways, he bumped into the new familiar face.

"Cavanaugh, need help to find the cafeteria?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, this is a big school." Toby said, putting his school map away.

"So how you liking Rosewood so far?"

"Great, saw an old friend."

"Really? Wow, it really is a small world."

"You have no idea." Toby breathed as they entered the cafeteria.

Once they were settled into their seats, Jason, Caleb, and Ezra started to pile in. They never met Toby but they are getting to know each other now. Learning stuff such as the fact Toby's locker is really close to theirs.

"So are there any teachers to watch out for, girls I shouldn't go near?" Toby asked, after a meet and greet with the guys.

"Well I suggest not to go near Hanna Rivers." Caleb warned, "She's mine."

"No worries, anyone else?"

"The short girl at the table over there, Aria Montgomery, she's mine." Ezra said, in a warning tone. Toby nodded, and reassured him he won't try anything.

"Just back off of Emily Fields for me?" Noel said, in a quiet tone. He knew Emily was most likely playing for the other team but he didn't know for sure.

"Is she your girlfriend?" He asked.

"They're not together but Noel is in love with her." Jason teases, putting emphasize when he said the word 'love'.

Noel sighed, a little bit angered by the way he teased him, "No, I don't. I just care, okay?" He spat, a little harsh. He didn't mean to say it like that, and he knew Jason was joking but it irritated him. Noel took a deep breath, rubbing his temples.

"Dude, I was joking. Chill." Jason said, surprised by his response.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just a little fed up."

"Why's that?"

"Teacher's bugging the hell out of me."

"So Toby, thinking about joining the football team?" Ezra asked, sensing that Noel wanted wanted a subject change. Noel was grateful for that, releasing a sigh when the others engaged in a conversation all about their beloved sport. The rest of lunch went by, nobody mentioning another word about Noel and Emily.

Noel was relieved about that, now knowing how we truly feels for his long time best friend, that is a girl. When lunch was over, he did what he normally did, waited for Emily at her locker before they headed off to science class.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" She asked, snapping him out of his trance.

He smiled, "Yeah, just a little worked up. Got your stuff?"

"Yeah," She linked arms with him as they walked off, "So what's got you worked up?" She asked, on their way to the classroom.

"Nothing much, just teachers constantly annoying me today." He used the same excuse, it wasn't all a lie. His english teacher wouldn't stop nagging him about how he never gets his homework done.

"Homework is still part of your grade, you know?" She laughed.

"I know, but I never learn anything from it. Its like giving a dog a book on how to train your cat." They laughed.

"I would teach my dog to read. I mean why not?" Emily said, and realization hit Noel.

"But you don't have a dog?"

"You could be my dog."

"Meow! No wait! Dogs go _roar_!" They were laughing when Maya caught Emily's eye. They smiled at each other before Emily turned her attention back to Noel, who was staring at her.

Noel didn't want to seem like he's upset about this so he smirked, "Somebody's getting it on." He said as Emily snorted.

"Shut up."

"So are you guys like official?"

"No, I just can't seem to accept the fact that I'm- you know."

"Em, you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are."

"I'm not ashamed, I'm afraid." Once they reached the classroom Emily asked, "Can I tell you later?"

"Sure, just come over." He smiled, reassuringly. They were separated due to assigned seats in the class.

* * *

Emily waited for Noel as the class just ended. She was staring at him with a small smile because Noel was capping his pen in a certain way. He always made sure the cap was aligned with the labels on the pen, if it wasn't aligned that way then he wouldn't be able sleep at night.

"What?" He asked, piling his books before placing them inside his backpack.

"Nothing, I just find it amusing how your pen needs to be organized."

"Its a pet peeve?"

"Whatever you say." She laughed, both of them exiting the classroom. Emily was about to walk into her last periods class until someone stopped her.

"Emily? Can I talk to you for a second?" She knew that voice.

_Ben Coogan._

"Can it wait? I have to get to class. Maybe after school?" She asked politely, a little frightened. His voice was soft but she was afraid that maybe he knew it was her who Maya had kissed.

"Umm, sure. Could you meet me at my locker or something?" She nodded, "By the way, pop quiz today. Just a heads up."

"Thanks for letting me know." She smiled awkwardly but her voice had a different emotion. Her voice sensed fear.

He nodded and went off, "What was that about?" Noel asked once the coast was clear.

"I don't know."

"Do you think that maybe he saw you at-?"

"I don't know." She said more fiercely, realizing her tone she began to apologize, "I'm sorry-"

"Its okay, I can tell you're afraid about something. About this."

"Maybe I am, a little." They walked in the classroom and sat down next to each other.

"Ben's one of my friends, he's not scary."

"I know but-"

"Emily! Noel! Are you paying attention?" The teacher had asked.

The two stayed silent, just staring at her as she continued, "What did I say?" The two silently gulped, "Thats what I thought. Should I give you two detention?"

"No!" They quickly replied.

"Then pay attention!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now pop quiz!"

* * *

She headed for his locker. She saw him opening his locker and she started to have a sick feeling in her stomach. She was afraid he knew. She was starting to regret going over but it was too late to back out as he saw her coming towards him.

"Ben, you wanted to talk?" Emily asked, quietly.

"Umm yeah, should we talk more privately?" He asked.

"What is this about?"

"I saw you and Maya." He said, looking around to make sure nobody is listening in on their conversation, "Are you and her-?"

"No." She said quickly, interrupting him.

"But you two-"

"I know, but I don't know if I'm-"

"I understand but I need a favor from you." She thought about this and realized something.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"No, I just need a date."

"Or else what?"

He swallowed, starting to become intimidated and angry, "Look, a few friends and I were going out on Friday and I said I could bring you."

"Why me?"

"My friends believe I can't get a girl like you."

"Well they're right." She was about to stalk away when he grabbed her wrist, a little roughly. By then, nobody was really in the hallway. All outside or in a classroom to go home or for after school activities. "Let go!"

"No, if you can't be my date then the entire school will know just how close you and Maya really are." Emily stopped trying to release from his hold.

"Like anyone would believe you." She was afraid again but she tried not to show it.

He smirked at her, showing her a picture he had printed, "This can go viral." It was a picture of their shared kiss. She grabbed the picture, staring at it before ripping it up, "I have more." A lump was forming in her throat. She had to admit though, her and Maya wouldn't look bad as a couple.

"Is there anything else I can do besides go on that date?"

"I heard your pal Caleb can hack into the schools firewall and change peoples grades."

"No, he almost got kicked out of here by doing that!"

"I really like you Emily. I don't want to have to do this." He gestured to the ripped up picture. They stared at each other for the next couple of minutes.

"Fine, you win. I'll go on that date."

He smiled victoriously, "I'll pick you up at seven."

Emily huffed before all of her anger turned to fear. Her nightmares had come true. She couldn't believe she was stupid enough to think that Ben hadn't seen her. The picture was so clear. She remembered staring at the picture and just thinking it was just her and Maya. She remembered the feeling of being kissed by her.

She had just met her but she always felt happy around her. She wasn't afraid to tell her how she felt. _Just like Noel Kahn. _

She started to walk outside when Noel bumped into her.

"Hey, how'd it go with Ben?" He sounded concerned for her.

"It was fine." She smiled but her tone gave it all away. She _never _lied.

"You don't sound fine? Everything okay?"

"Can we just go to your house?"

"Umm yeah, okay."

They drove to his home not uttering a word while the music blasted from the radio. Emily slept over so Noel drove her home to get changed and then to school during the morning before class. Noel pulled in the driveway and made a note in his head noticing that his parents weren't home and neither was his older brother.

The silence wasn't awkward, but comfortable. But the silence wasn't normal for the two. They would either talk the whole way through the car ride or sing obnoxiously loud while the radio was on but there was none of that today. They quietly walked inside and into Noel's bedroom to talk.

"So now you wanna talk?" Noel asked, politely.

"Umm, I forgot what we were supposed to talk about?" She laughed awkwardly as he stared at her, amused.

"What happened with Ben, Maya." He said her name in a voice barely above a whisper, he didn't want to make her any more upset.

"Nothing bad happened with Ben. He just asked me if I wanted to go out with him and a bunch of other friends this Friday."

Noel looked visibly confused, "A date? What about Maya?"

"I thought it would be fun and besides me and Maya aren't official." She tried swallowing the lump in her throat as she started to sweat from her lie.

"Did Ben threaten you in any way?" He started to get furious, not believing her for one second.

"No." Her voice was squeaky high. Its safe to say Emily Fields is the worst liar.

"You're a terrible liar. Why are you lying to me? What is it?" He pushed on.

"I don't want to talk about this. Since when did you become my mother?"

"I'm just concerned. Are you afraid of Ben or something?"

"No! I'm not afraid of Ben! Stay out of my business!"

"Well you're afraid of something!"

"You wanna know what I'm afraid of?"

"Yes! What's gotten you so scared? You haven't been yourself and I'm starting to wonder if its Maya's fault!"

"So you're blaming Maya now?"

"Well ever since you two shared a kiss, you haven't been acting the same lately, always jumping when ever somebody mentions Maya St. Germain!" The two were yelling back and forth at each other.

"Unbelievable. You know what? I'm leaving if you're just going to stand around and yell at me!"

She was about to stomp off when Noel grabbed her hand. It wasn't like the way Ben had caught her. The way Noel caught her was much more gentle, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just worried. Stay with me. Please?"

She was beginning to cool down from their small argument, "Okay." She whispered, slowly.

"Could you tell me what you're so afraid of?"

They shared another moment of silence before Emily spoke up, "_Everything._"

"Like what?"

"My parents, everyone really." By then the two had settled on the small bed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not who they think I am."

"You're Emily Fields. This amazing girl I'm lucky enough to be friends with."

"I don't think I'm that same girl you met when we were like five years old."

"What do you mean? You can tell me anything." He reminded her.

"I have a hard time trying to tell my mom and dad that I'm-I'm _gay._" She whispered. It was so quiet. Her voice wasn't even audible but with the silence in the room, Noel was able to hear her. He didn't like what he heard but he knew he would have to learn to accept it.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are."

"I don't know why I had a hard time trying to accept this fact but its me. I'm gay." She said more confidently making Noel even more upset. Out of all the best friends he had, Emily was the one that turned out to be gay. He would support her in her decisions no matter how much it had hurt him.

He thought, _he already lost her. _

"Umm, I totally forgot, we were supposed to be at Spencer's today." Noel said, not wanting Emily to ask questions. Noel thought _just because you're gay does not mean you can't fall in love with somebody of the opposite gender. _

"Yeah, should we go?"

"Definitely, especially after what happened today. No way am I going to miss this."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

* * *

_**Noel admits his feelings about Emily. For the one reviewer who read "Dont Play Games", the way they get together is not going to be the same, but some things are going to be the same. And thank you! The five who like this story. I'm glad you like it! :) **_

_**Nemily Supporter : Thank you a ton for your review lol! It gave me a push to get off my lazy bum to finish writing this chapter. lol. -ThatKidFromSchool**_


	3. Mixed Feelings

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 3 - Mixed Feelings**

"Okay, so what happened today?" Emily urged, really curious to know what the fuss was all about.

"It was nothing really but Toby smacked Spencer's ass today." Noel snickered, as Emily gasped, lightly grabbing his forearm.

"Wait, are you serious?" He just kept nodding.

"You should have seen the look on Spencer's face."

"Why would Toby do that to her?"

"No idea, maybe its because he likes her." He thought out loud as he pulled up to the Hastings driveway.

Noel wrapped his arm around her, in a friendly manner as they walked up the driveway and into the house. When the two had arrived, everyone was in the living room, playing around.

"You guys finally made it!" Aria exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Yeah, what took you guys so long?" Hanna asked, a smirk appearing on her face.

"We were talking and we must have forgotten the time." Emily responded, sitting down with the girls as Noel watched the guys play video games.

"What did you two do, that made you lose track of time?" Spencer teased, not believing that all they did was _talk_.

"Just talk." Emily cleared up, rolling her eyes.

"You know, you two would make a cute couple." Aria said quietly.

"Were just friends." Emily laughed.

"Yeah, with benefits." Hanna snickered.

"Whatever." Emily chuckled.

Aria walked over to Ezra to cheer him up a little when he lost.

"Please keep the PDA to a minimum. No touching of butts or lips." Noel laughed.

"Touching of butts, you guys are so immature." Emily shakes her head laughing as well, sitting next to Noel while he plays the game.

"So Toby, how was it like to touch Spencer's tush?" Hanna teases as Spencer groans.

"Don't be mad, Spencer. If it helps, you have a cute butt, or should I say tush?" Toby asks, while everyone laughs. Spencer climbs onto his lap after Noel does his victory dance.

Emily walked up to him, "Spencer's just playing him." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh, I thought-" Noel began but she interrupted him.

"I know." Emily giggled.

"You know me so well." He chuckled, "I said please keep the PDA to a minimum!" He repeated.

The next events happened so quickly as Spencer elbowed Toby's ribs, a groan of pain escaping his lips.

"You know they would make a cute couple." Emily told Noel.

"Yeah, sucks they hate each other." He laughed quietly.

"You guys are so secretive over there." Hanna pointed out the two, "What are you two hiding?" She teased again, Noel blushed as Emily looked down, biting her lip.

"Just talking." Emily mumbled.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" Ezra suggested, after Jason turned off the game.

We all agree and sit down in a circle, "Can I got first?" Spencer volunteered as Jason handed her a bottle.

"Sure, just spin the bottle." He said.

The bottle rotated a few times before it landed on Toby.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to not annoy me for the rest of this game." She said, and he took his arm off her shoulders.

Next, Toby spun the bottle and it landed on Noel, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He said, confidently.

"I dare you to," He put a hand on his chin, "I dare you to kiss Emily." Noel and Emily widened their eyes. Noel anticipated the dare, but he didn't want to make Emily uncomfortable.

"Uh, umm-" Emily stuttered.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The rest of the gang cheered.

"Do you want to?" Noel whispered to her.

Emily sighed, "Just get it over with." She mumbled only so he can hear.

He leaned in slowly, he didn't want to mess it up. He thought maybe this could change her feelings for him, from friends to something _more_. Emily leaned in as well and soon their lips touched. Noel captured her bottom lip with his and he immediately felt spark. Emily, on the other hand, had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, rising as they continued the lip locking.

It was a good feeling, but the feeling emptied when they pulled away, a few long seconds later. They smiled at each other, their foreheads touching.

_Click! _

"Did you guys just take a picture of us?" Emily asked, pulling away completely.

"Yeah! The two of you make a cute couple!" Aria pointed out, showing her the picture.

"Were just friends." She argued.

Noel had to agree, he didn't want to ruin their friendship, "Yeah, just friends."

Toby shot him a look. Noel just pleaded with his eyes, not to say anything.

"I have a date with Ben this Friday, so yeah." Emily added quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I wouldn't have dared him to do that if-" Toby started to apologize.

"No, its fine. I'm still single as can be." Emily reassured, "Umm I have to go, I have plans right now."

Noel was confused, "Really? You didn't tell me-"

"I was, going to tell you but I completely forgot about it, sorry. I'll see you later guys. Bye!" Emily hurried out of the house.

Noel ran after her, "I drove you here!" He followed Emily's steps and stopped her as she was already halfway through the driveway.

"What?" She asked, irritated. He let go of her, and raised his hands.

"I'm sorry, but I drove you here."

"I can walk. Its not that far. I'm just going to Maya's." She reasoned.

"Wait," She waited for him to continue, "D-do you want to pretend that kiss never happened?" Emily stiffened, sighing.

"No, it was just a dare. We don't have to pretend. It didn't mean anything, right?" He nodded slowly, even though it killed him when she said those words.

"Well I should get back. Have fun with Maya." He told her, quietly before heading back. She watched him go, not even noticing how upset he sounded or looked. She just watched as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back.

Emily let out a breath before continuing her journey to Maya's house.

* * *

"So you have to go on that date with Ben? Why?" Maya asked. Emily and her were in Maya's bedroom, talking about the situation.

"Its not a date. I'm just hanging out with him and a few of his friends." She lied, she didn't want Maya to think she was ashamed of her, which she wasn't. She was just afraid.

"Okay, whatever you say." She smiled at her, "I'm glad you came." She kissed Emily again and Emily kissed back, almost immediately. While the two shared a sweet kiss, Emily couldn't help but think of her and Noel's kiss earlier.

She didn't get that same feeling she had with Noel, when she kissed Maya. She didn't feel that good spark. She didn't know what that feeling was with Noel and she was determined to find out.

"Maya, what does this make us?" Emily asked, pulling away.

"I know you're afraid to come out but I was hoping to be your girlfriend." She answered, blushing.

Emily smiled at her, "I like the sound of that but my parents cannot know." Emily warned.

"I know but it would help to just come out-"

"I'm not ready, Maya. I just don't want to hurt my mom's feelings and I want to make sure I really want to be with you."

"What do you mean?" Maya feigned hurt, thinking there was someone else or that she wasn't good enough.

"I don't know, I really like you-"

"I really like you too and I want to make us work."

"I just want to make sure this is what I really want. That it will be worth it all."

"I really care about you Emily. I'll try to make it worth your while but if I can't, I hope that other somebody does."

"What makes you think theres somebody else?" Emily asked.

"There's always somebody else, if I can't make you happy, I hope the other guy or girl does." Emily reached out, and pulled Maya into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know yet."

"I'll give you all the time you need, Em. I'll wait for you."

"No, don't do that. It wouldn't be fair."

Maya took her hand in hers, caressing the back of her hand softly with the pad of her thumb.

"I should go. My curfew is almost up and I walked here."

Maya sighed, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Definitely." Emily responded, giving her one last hug before heading out.

* * *

Emily was snuggled in the warm covers in her bed, thinking about the days events. It was a _long_ day. Noel and her kissed, Maya and her shared a second kiss, Ben threatened her, and she began to question who she wanted to be with.

She thought about how different the kisses were with Maya and Noel. When she kissed Noel, for the first time, she felt spark, she had butterflies in her stomach and she liked it. She liked how his soft lips were on hers. After all the years, they had been friends, that was the first time they interacted like that.

But there was something she felt during the kiss, something that she couldn't comprehend. It was a different feeling. A warm feeling. She never really felt that with any other guy or Maya. It was good, it felt nice. She liked it, a lot.

When she first kissed Maya, she thought she felt spark. When she kissed her, she thought it felt so right. Now, as they shared a second kiss, she didn't feel anything. Maybe it was because she touched lips with Noel moments before Maya.

She began to think that maybe it was all just an infatuation. She thought, maybe, she felt these things for Maya because it was the first time she's kissed a girl. It was the first time she's had mixed feelings about something.

She cared about them both so equally but she couldn't choose. She wanted to make sure who she wanted to be with before it was official, but how? She groaned quietly, flipping her body over so she had a new position to sleep in.

Emily just knew one thing for sure, she had to know how Noel felt before she made any further decisions. If he tells her that he doesn't like her that way then maybe the weight will be lifted off her shoulders. If he actually did care for her in that way, she wouldn't know what to do.

Emily took a deep breath and decided to try and sleep. Relax and not think about anything. No relationships, no school work, or Ben to worry about. Just her and sleep.

* * *

Noel stared up at his ceiling, thinking to himself, yet again. It was funny how he starts to think about Emily now. Funny how he develops feelings for her now. Now, while she's still figuring things out. She did say, she had a hard time accepting the fact she was gay.

He could tell her how he feels but that wouldn't be fair. He didn't want her to have to choose, he didn't want to put her in that position. Why did this have to be so hard? He thought.

Noel stopped thinking about that and started thinking about today's events. He reminded himself to talk to Toby. To thank him and stuff. He also reminded himself to talk to Ben. To tell him, it wasn't right, what he was doing to Emily. They're friends, maybe he'll listen.

He definitely felt spark when he kissed Emily. He just hoped, she felt the same. If she did, maybe they'd have a chance. Maybe things can work out. He wanted her to stay his friend, though, if things didn't work out.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to stay friends with her but if he opened up, things might become awkward for them. He didn't want that.

Noel closed his eyes and pulled up his covers. Thinking, tomorrows a new day to think about all of that. For now, he needed to relax and just take a breath.

* * *

_**Okaayyy so I'm sorry for the really really late update, for those who read this. I'm just juggling four stories at once and ... its hard? Umm but I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I'm also sorry if this was short :( I know, I'm terrible. Sorrryyyy, like I'm really sorry. **_

_**I only planned on making this like ten chapters... but thank you for the support! :) I really needed the push to write this. So thank you all and "Hdjdkfog" for giving me the push. Till next time? -ThatKidFromSchool **_


End file.
